Comfort Seating
by Xardion
Summary: You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" "Uh, well..." "Good...Because I've grown quite fond of this seat." A MayaMasataka Oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of the character within. There, I said it.

-

_AN: I said I would do this and now I have. This is my first Tenjho Tenge fic, so I may have a few errors in there. Hopefully, it will be enjoyable. You can tell me afterward. _

_Enough chit-chat. Read away..._

-

_**Comfort Seating**_

-

With a stretch of her arms, Maya Natsume entered into the Natsume dojo, the home site of the Juken Club. It was well into the evening and she decided to check in and see if anyone was there. Aya and Souichiro were absent; due to the assignment she gave them to train with Dogen Takanagi and Makiko, Souichiro's mother. That left her, Bob and Masataka to train at the dojo. Entering inside, she found quite a sight before her eyes. In the far end of the structure, Masataka sat against the corner, sound asleep.

She couldn't blame him really. He had been training hard since she announced that they would be going up against the Enforcement Group. Not only that, but he had also supervised Bob's training when she wasn't around. _'I guess it's really no surprise there.'_ Like Nagi, Bob possessed a great level of strength and ability. She was still wondering how he had managed to stop her attack with the Reiki when she was sparring with her little sister. Unlike Nagi, Bob actually used his brains when he fought. He actually thought about what he was going to do _before_ he attacked. That made training him easier, but it was still a long way to go.

Come to think of it, she was a little tired herself. Her shoulder wound had recovered, but the lack of use had made it a little stiff. She could still fight, true enough, but she had to be at her best when they took on the Enforcement Group. No, she had to be better. As such, she began her own personal training regime to prepare for the tournament. It was very likely that she might face Mitsuomi himself.

Mitsuomi...

Her thoughts were soon disrupted by a wide yawn that belittled her current size. _'Wow. Guess I'm more tired than I thought.'_ The chibi teen looked around for a place to catch a nap, but there was nowhere to rest in the dojo and she didn't really feel like pulling out a mat to sleep on. The softest place she could think of at the moment was...

And that's when a wicked grin came over her face...

Moving over toward the corner that Masataka was sleeping, she tapped his leg lightly. When he only tilted his head, she frowned at his lack of awareness. But upon sensing the drain of ki within his body, her anger left and was replaced with wonder. _'Were they training or fighting?'_ It wasn't often that Masataka was actually this tired. Training with Bob couldn't have drained him like this. He must have pushed himself hard during his own training.

Was he trying to impress Aya?

Shrugging the thought away (humorous as it may be), she slowly moved around to his side and settled on his lap. He moaned lightly and shuffled a bit, but nothing else. Seeing that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Maya made herself comfortable, yawning once again and shutting her eyes as she relaxed against his chest. _'Mmm. You make one heck of a couch chair, Takayanagi.'_ With another yawn, the miniature teen went right to sleep; her last thoughts were on how she would use this to tease him.

And then she went out like a light...

* * *

"Mmmmm..." 

Maya's eyes slowly opened to the dim lighting of the dojo, likely from the outside. _'Morning already? Wow.'_ She was a moment away from stretching and yawning when she remembered where she slept. Looking over, she saw Masataka still sound asleep. It was then that _it_ occurred to her. She had to look over at Masataka.

Over, not up...

Her eyes widened as she looked down and found that she was in her full, natural form. Her clothes, meant for her smaller form, were tight against her skin and threatening to tear and pop. _'How did that happen?'_ Normally, Maya can hold smaller form even while she slept. It didn't take that much ki to hold it, hell its purpose was to conserve energy to begin with. And she knew that she wasn't that exhausted. The only thing she could think of was that she simply lost control. Again, how? She was asleep, unconscious, yes. But that shouldn't have happened, not unless she was beaten senseless or...

...She was completely relaxed.

To say this surprised her was an understatement. Yet despite this, she found no argument with it. Even now, she made no move to leave his lap. It had to be more than just comfort. Looking back at him, she began to see why.

See and feel...

Though he shared the facial qualities of his older brother, Masataka had a softer, gentler look. Seeing him asleep now, you would never guess that he was an insanely powerful fighter. It was one of the reasons why she had him as her second. He was her strong right hand. But he didn't flaunt his strength, which oddly enough, was another quality she admired about him. And there was something else about him. Something that made her feel...the way she felt now. Something that, unbeknownst to her, caused her to draw closer to him.

Comfortable...

_Closer..._

At peace...

_Closer..._

Warm...

_Closer..._

His breathing began to change, causing Maya to pause a mere inches away from his face. Inches... away from...his face...? Was she about to...? No way... Not with him... She couldn't believe that she was actually about to do that. Given her past relationships, she had decided to put off any such thing until the matter with the Mitsuomi and the Enforcement Group was resolved. And even after that, she didn't think she would fall in love or have any sort of romantic feelings for anyone. _Why him?_

_...Why not?_

That mental counter-question was enough to make her think about it. Was it really that much of a shock? She spent more time with him than anyone, knew him better than anyone in Toudou Academy. Hell, most of the time, she was with him. It was quite a common scene to see her perched upon his shoulder in her chibi form. If she was in her present state and people saw them together, they may easily assume that they were...together.

_Would that be so bad...?_

The silver haired girl frowned slightly. Her internal dialogue was in putting her thoughts into conflict and she didn't know why. And the sleeping youth's breathing was beginning to increase, indicating that he was about to awaken. And Maya, for all intents and purposes, was still close to his face, still unsure what exactly she was going to do or not do. All she knew was there was a single question echoing in her thoughts now.

_Would it be so bad...?_

* * *

Masataka slowly began to revive from his sleep. He could feel his body worn from his previous training, but that wasn't anything he couldn't shake off. But even before his eyes opened, he felt something warm over him. Or rather on him... Very close to him. His eyes snapped open to find... 

"Morning, sleepy-head."

Masataka awoke to find Maya stand in front of him in her chibi form. The sun was just beaming in through the dojo door as Takayanagi wiped his eyes to get a clearer view. Upon seeing where he was, those very eyes widened much to Maya's delight.

"Morning?"

"You've been here all night." Maya spoke, continuing to grin. "Looks like you've been pushing yourself quite a bit."

The young fighter ruffled his hand through his hair. "Yeah. I guess I got a little into it. But I didn't think I'd sleep all night."

"It doesn't do you any good if you burn yourself out like that." Maya reprimanded.

"Sorry."

But then she then smiled. "That being said, I appreciate you going the distance on this. The Juken club is going to do great thanks to you.

"Thanks."

* * *

Lunchtime; Masataka sat down in the cafeteria with his meal before him. The day had been pretty uneventful aside from a fight he had gotten into with one of the other school groups who where looking to make a name for itself by challenging a member of the Juken club. That fight ended quickly enough though, with Masataka laying waste to the entire group in a matter of moments. Despite the numbers, the young fighter had yet to learn if his increased training had paid off. He probably won't be able to find that out if it had until the tournament began. 

Taking a bit of the food to his mouth, Masataka sighed. He hadn't actually expected to drive himself the way he did yesterday. He simply wanted to dismiss the thoughts of Aya's attraction to Nagi. Or better yet, dismiss his thoughts of her. His last memories of her were a bit embarrassing to say the least (Sleeping on her chest and having her grab his groin...okay, greatly embarrassing) and he wanted to set his focus elsewhere.

And it worked, far better than he thought. He literally dove into his training, forgetting everything except his art and burning himself out in the process. Oddly enough, he could hear Maya's voice echoing in his mind, drilling him onward. Perhaps that was why he pressed on so much. If it was one thing he could say about his club leader, she sure knew how to motivate you.

"Takayanagi."

The young man blinked out of his revere to find the said person standing on the seat beside him, with her own lunch in hand. He turned to her in askance but before he could speak, she bounded right into his lap and slid her meal over in front.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"Uh, well..."

"Good." Without waiting for him to complete his response, she began eating. He shrugged and shifted him meal over so that he could continue eating (making a mental note not to drop anything on her head ((knowing she will kick his butt through the wall if he did), but then she said something else, something that caused him to pause in thought (and made her smile lightly).

"Because I've grown quite fond of this seat."

* * *

_AN: Too sudden? Too sappy? Not sappy enough? Totally OOC? Let me know._


End file.
